<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stiles' Happy Ending by halcyon1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179728">Stiles' Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993'>halcyon1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, First Meetings, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Top Derek Hale, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Stiles goes to a massage parlour after a long working week and can't help but get aroused by the touch of the sexy Alpha he's paired with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/887604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stiles' Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidjit/gifts">fallenidjit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops, don't mind me. Nothing to see here. Just writing another PWP in which Derek and Stiles are soulmates because I'm still salty that the show wasted all the obvious potential and I needed to make myself feel better. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">Stiles Stilinski feels his exhaustion in his bones after the week he's had. Everything at his workplace seemed to go wrong, one thing after another snowballing on top of each other until he felt as though he was being pulled in every direction—too many to effectively solve any of the problems he was presented with. Now, after leaving his office on Friday afternoon, he sits in the reception of his favourite massage parlour, more than ready to have someone else rub away the tension he carries in each of his muscles. There are three other people in the room with him, but he barely notices them. He's like the sleepy puppy he once saw in a video—his eyelids droop, and every few seconds he catches himself drifting off and jerks upright again.</p><p>Just as Stiles nearly loses the battle, he hears someone call his name and startles back to alertness.</p><p>"M'here!" he says a bit too loudly, leaping to his feet.</p><p>"I can see that, Sir," the person who called him responds. Their deep voice drips with amusement.</p><p>Once he focuses on them, Stiles wakes up properly. He didn't know who would be giving him a massage today—he doesn't have a preference, so he usually goes with whoever's free at the time he makes his appointments. He's never had this man before. He would definitely remember if he had.</p><p>The man looks just a few years older than him, maybe in his early thirties. His dark hair is short and already sprinkled with grey at the temples, and the same is true for the neatly trimmed beard that accents his chiselled jaw. He sports a loose red tank top and black jeans, giving Stiles a nice view of the muscles of his arms—and Stiles has a problem if he's finding even the hair on the other man's forearms attractive. His biceps bulge as he crosses said arms over his equally muscular chest, and his eyes sparkle with good humour as Stiles continues to stare at him rather obviously. He should really stop, but he can't seem to make himself.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>"You okay, Mr. Stilinski?" the man enquires, arching a bushy eyebrow at him.</p><p>Stiles opens and closes his mouth a couple times. "Uh…" He blinks rapidly, finally getting his hormones in check. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. And just Stiles is fine."</p><p>"Stiles, then." The man proffers a hand. "My name's Derek Hale. I'll be your masseur for today, if that's alright with you—"</p><p>"Yes!" Stiles exclaims, surprising them both. He clears his throat awkwardly. "I mean— Yeah, that's fine with me."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that." Derek's lips curl up into a smile as he gestures to the doorway behind himself. "If you'll follow me, it's right this way."</p><p>"C-cool."</p><p>Stiles shadows the man into a corridor with several doors along it. Most of them are shut, already occupied, but the one at the end is open. Stiles assumes that's where they're going.</p><p>He takes this all in briefly and spends the rest of the journey ogling the other man's ass, each cheek plump and tight, filling out his jeans perfectly. He also gets distracted by the scent the man leaves in his wake. It's musky and slightly spicy, pure Alpha. It speaks to the Omega in Stiles, has his hole clenching with interest as if it has a mind of its own and knows there's a virile Alpha close by.</p><p>"Here we are," Derek says as they enter the room at the end of the corridor. It's dimly lit and filled with the faint scents of vanilla and honey. Right in the middle is the massage table. A white towel sits atop it, folded up into a square. "Undress however much you're comfortable with and lie down on your front. You can put your clothes over there." Derek gestures to a chair positioned in one of the corners. "I'll step back outside. Just call me back in whenever you're ready."</p><p>Now alone in the room, Stiles heads over to the chair and unbuttons his shirt. It was neat and crisp that morning, but the material is wrinkled and a bit messy-looking now. He's glad to be rid of it, frankly.</p><p>As he unbuckles his belt, Stiles kicks off his shoes and nudges them beneath the chair. He undoes the fastenings of his slacks and sticks his thumbs beneath the waistband to push them down his legs, but at the last second he decides to take off his boxer-briefs too. He's never stripped completely naked the previous times he's paid for a massage here, but there's a first time for everything. He tells himself it's not at all because of the sexy masseur he's been paired with today, and the lie sounds…mostly convincing, at least in his own head.</p><p>Besides, Derek <em>did</em> say Stiles could get as naked as he wants.</p><p>In his birthday suit now, Stiles folds his clothes carefully—nothing wrong with making a good impression—and sets them on the chair. Turning back to the massage table, he climbs onto it, lies down, and spends probably too long fussing with the towel, getting it to drape over his ass just the right way: folded in half so it's long and <em>just barely</em> wide enough to cover his pale cheeks. He mentally waves away his reason for doing this. It's not in the hope that Derek will find it enticing. Not at all.</p><p>He's lying to himself a lot today, it seems. Oh well.</p><p>"Okay…" Stiles says to himself, putting his face in the hole in the table. He stares at the floor and raises his voice. "I'm ready!"</p><p>He hears the door open. "Great!" Derek chirps as he reenters the room. The click of him shutting the door behind himself is soft, matching the atmosphere created by the low lighting. "Before we get to the massage, do you want me to put some music on in the background?"</p><p>"I guess. Sure."</p><p>Stiles sees Derek's feet pass by his head, and then music reaches his ears—some quiet piece with only instrumentation, sounding both classical and contemporary at the same time. It's nice.</p><p>"Alright," Derek says, coming to stand by Stiles' right side. "Everything good?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Then I'll start."</p><p>Stiles shuts his eyes as he first feels Derek's hands on him, his palms slick with some sort of oil. They're warm and lightly calloused, but the callouses don't detract from the sensation at all. In fact, they only makes things better, in Stiles' opinion.</p><p>Derek seems to allow Stiles some time to get used to him, keeping the pressure light and gentle—but then, after Stiles relaxes more into the massage table, releasing some of the tension he's been carrying with him all damn day, Derek kicks things up a notch. He works hard at the knots in Stiles' back, one by one, with practiced movements. The pain right before each muscle loosens and the relief that follows is an odd thing. Stiles still isn't used to the contrast, even though this isn't his first rodeo. It brings to mind other acts during which pain and pleasure can merge if done just right.</p><p><em>Don't,</em> Stiles cautions himself. He can feel his body responding to both Derek's hands and his own thoughts. It's a dangerous road to venture down.</p><p>He repeats it to himself, like it's his new mantra, but it's no use. Derek is right next to him, his natural Alpha scent covering the vanilla and honey Stiles picked up when he first entered the room, and his touches just feel so good…it's impossible for Stiles to preclude signs of arousal from popping up. From the odd moan that he can't bite back and the blood rushing to his dick, to the clenching of his hole and the slick he can feel himself beginning to produce.</p><p>Giving up, Stiles decides just to go with it. He can't be the first Omega that Derek has worked on, and with his beauty, he must be used to Omegas having such reactions around him.</p><p>It doesn't really make Stiles feel any better, thinking of Derek's hands on other Omegas—and wow, he didn't know he had such a possessive streak in him, especially for an Alpha he's only just met. He'll have to examine that revelation in more detail later. There's no way he's doing it now, not when Derek chooses then to move on from his back and work on his thighs instead. He moans again.</p><p>Derek's so close to Stiles' ass; he'd just have to go a bit higher and then he'd touch it, maybe slip a finger between Stiles' cheeks to touch his wet hole…</p><p>As inadvisable as it is, god, Stiles <em>wants</em>.</p><p>"You're really good at this," he mumbles.</p><p>"I should hope so," Derek says with a chuckle. "You're enjoying it, then? The pressure's good?"</p><p>"Mmm…definitely."</p><p>A pleased hum. "Good."</p><p>The music is the only sound in the room for the next few minutes, as Derek works his thumbs into the soles of Stiles' feet. Then the Alpha speaks again, his voice strangely wary:</p><p>"I'm going to give you two choices," he says, running his hands up the backs of Stiles' legs.</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"We can call this the end of your massage," Derek goes on, now that he knows Stiles is listening. "But we've still got some time left, and if you're comfortable with it, I can carry on and take away the towel."</p><p>Stiles' first instinct is to raise his head and turn around so he can look at Derek, but he stays where he is and only opens his eyes while he thinks. Is Derek suggesting…? No, he can't be. Right? This isn't that kind of establishment, the kind that offers 'happy endings'—or at least Stiles has never been offered one before and has never seen a sign of such things going on here. But the hesitance in Derek's voice…if what Stiles suspects it means is true, then this is an offer coming purely from Derek and not because it's part of his job.</p><p>And, honestly, Stiles would be a fool to turn him down.</p><p>"Alright," he assents, gulping. What is he getting himself in for?</p><p>Derek's hands tense slightly atop Stiles' legs. "Yeah?"</p><p>"That's a yes."</p><p>"I was hoping you'd say that."</p><p>Within the next second, Derek removes the towel which protected the last of Stiles' modesty, and Stiles spreads his legs slightly. He hears Derek inhale sharply and knows the reason without having to think about it. He can feel a bit of slick running down his perineum to his balls, and he bets it glistens even in the low light of the room.</p><p>"Damn…" Derek says with a growl to his voice. It's sexy as fuck, has more slick dripping from Stiles' hole.</p><p>The first touch of Derek's hands to his ass has Stiles arching his back, pushing his ass out in invitation. The Alpha squeezes his smooth, pale globes a couple times before spreading them apart, and then there's another audible inhale. It's long and slow this time, most likely through Derek's nose, and when Derek breathes out again, Stiles is surprised to feel the other man's warm breath against his bare skin. Derek must have leant low over the table, getting a whiff of Stiles' slick from as close to the source as possible.</p><p>This revelation has Stiles wiggling in place with glee. It bolsters his self-esteem, which is usually low because of all the bullying he endured throughout his high school years. If an Alpha as beautiful as Derek likes the way he smells and looks enough to want to fool around with him on the job, then Stiles can't be all that undesirable after all, can he? If only he'd been paired with Derek sooner…</p><p>"The way you smell," said Alpha whispers, in awe. "I've never smelled anything like it."</p><p>"Y-you haven't?" Stiles squeaks. He's still riding his new burst of confidence, but he's very much aware that his hole is currently clenching with need right in front of Derek's eyes. It's a vulnerable position.</p><p>"S'like caramel. And I <em>love</em> caramel."</p><p>Goosebumps appear down Stiles' arms. He picks himself up for the first time since the massage began and shuffles backward, just a few inches, enough so he can lean on his elbows while rising to his knees. He's all but presenting himself, but he can't find it in himself to act all bashful now.</p><p>"You don't smell so bad yourself," Stiles says, looking over his shoulder. Derek stares back, and Stiles gets a shock when he sees his irises; they glow blood-red.</p><p>It's the red of a very, <em>very</em> turned on Alpha.</p><p>Derek flicks his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. "Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Stiles scents the room. "It's like— I can't even figure out what it reminds me of. It's just…nice."</p><p>Derek smirks. "Just nice, huh?"</p><p>"More than nice," Stiles corrects himself with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Derek bites into the meat of Stiles' left ass cheek, not hard enough to cause any damage but enough for the Omega to really feel it. "Careful," the Alpha warns, his voice low. "It's not good to tease an Alpha when he's like this."</p><p>"I'm not teasing," Stiles refutes. "Seeing how I'm almost face down, ass up for you. You'll know when I'm teasing."</p><p>Derek takes another deep breath, his nostrils flaring and his eyes seeming to burn even brighter. "That's true. Would be a shame not to take advantage of that, wouldn't it? To leave you hanging?"</p><p>Stiles groans, and more slick leaks from his hole. "<em>Such</em> a shame. Very mean."</p><p>"Guess I'd better take care of you, then."</p><p>A second later, Derek descends on Stiles. He runs his tongue from the Omega's balls, up over his perineum and to his hole in one go, a low hum coming from deep in his chest. Stiles keeps watching him and doesn't miss the way Derek's eyelids flutter as he savours Stiles' slick in his mouth. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and then, with a wink, he gets back to it, concentrating his ministrations solely on Stiles' hole now.</p><p>Stiles looks down at the massage table to save himself from straining his neck and relishes it. Rimming is one of his favourite things in the world, and he swiftly discovers that Derek is a <em>god</em> at it.</p><p>The Alpha swirls his tongue around his rim, lapping up more of his slick, before prodding the furled muscle with the tip to get it to open up for him. Stiles forces himself to relax, and he makes a high whining sound in the back of his throat when Derek finally manages to breach him. He fucks him with his tongue, a little preview for what's still to come, and then blows Stiles' mind by doing something no other Alpha has done to him before.</p><p>His tongue still inside Stiles' body, Derek seals his lips around the Omega's hole and <em>sucks</em>. As an Omega, Stiles is more sensitive there than Betas or Alphas, a fact he really feels now. The pleasure has him squealing, a sound that would humiliate him if he had any capacity to acknowledge it in his brain. He obviously doesn't, has no room for anything but how fucking great it feels to have Derek's wiggling tongue inside him and his lips sucking on his rim like he's trying to suck the slick out of him. Stiles' body provides. He doesn't think he's ever been this <em>wet</em> before. Slick pours from him like water from a faucet.</p><p>Speaking of water, he thinks distantly, he'll need to drink plenty of it once they're done.</p><p>"Fuck, you taste even better than you smell," Derek says huskily, breath blowing out right over Stiles' asshole.</p><p>Stiles just whimpers, his hands clenched into fists.</p><p>"Shh…I've got you."</p><p>Before Stiles knows what's happening, Derek's hands are on him, sliding beneath his arms as the Alpha lifts him effortlessly off of the table. "Wha—"</p><p>"I'm not going to drop you," Derek reassures with an indulgent smile. He lays Stiles out on the carpeted floor, on his back, and insinuates himself between Stiles' legs. He's still fully dressed, which just makes Stiles feel even more exposed. "Just didn't think it was the best idea to fuck you on the massage table. They're sturdy, but I doubt they're <em>that</em> sturdy."</p><p>Stiles nods in agreement. "Point."</p><p>He takes in the state of Derek's face with a giggle—the lower half is slathered with slick. It's all in his beard, makes his lips shiny and even more enticing.</p><p>"Yeah, it got kinda messy," Derek says without shame. He wipes some of the slick off on the back of his hand and then can't seem to help himself. Instead of leaving it at that—or perhaps cleaning himself more effectively with the towel that previously covered Stiles' ass, wherever it is—he licks the slick off of himself.</p><p>"You really like it, huh?" Stiles observes, his voice shaky with arousal. Even more slick leaks from him.</p><p>"Yeah. S'perfect."</p><p>Stiles snaps his mouth shut before he can do something stupid, like say Derek can have as much as he wants, whenever he wants. Presumptuous. They haven't even kissed yet.</p><p>"Speaking of your slick, hang on." Derek surveys the room in search of something, and gets up to retrieve it when he locates it. He returns to the same position with the towel in his hand and stuffs it underneath Stiles' ass. "So I don't have to explain to my boss why there's a huge stain on the carpet," he explains.</p><p>"Smart thinking."</p><p>"It happens every now and then."</p><p>"So…" Stiles skates a finger around the neck of Derek's tank top. "When're you gonna get naked too?"</p><p>Derek smirks. "I guess it's only fair I even the playing field."</p><p>"Yup," Stiles says, obnoxiously popping the P.</p><p>Derek lifts both arms, grips the back of his tank top and yanks it off over his head. Stiles hums his approval and can't resist feeling up the perfect chest that's been revealed, greedily fitting his hands over each pec and giving them a squeeze. Derek stays still for him, letting him explore, and Stiles takes full advantage of his generosity. He runs his fingers through the field of dark hair on Derek's chest and flicks the pads of his thumbs over Derek's nipples, causing them to harden. Suckable.</p><p>"Your pecs are so big," Stiles says reverently, giving them another squeeze for good measure. "Like tits."</p><p>Derek snorts, a sound that's so unattractive that it somehow circles all the way around to become attractive again. "Tits, huh?"</p><p>"Kinda. These are way better than boobs, though," Stiles opines with a grin. It stretches wider when Derek flexes his chest, doing a little dance with his pecs. "Yup, <em>way</em> better," Stiles repeats.</p><p>"Thanks. I work hard to stay in good shape, so it's nice to know my effort's appreciated."</p><p>"<em>Super</em> appreciated."</p><p>Derek works on the fastenings of his jeans next, unzipping them and shimmying them and his underwear down his muscular legs. His dick smacks against his abs when it's freed, leaving a bit of clear tackiness in his happy trail. He has to lean back briefly so he can get the last garments off over his knees, and then he kicks them away behind himself and kneels there, working a hand slowly over his erection. Stiles tracks the movement with his eyes, entranced by the way Derek's foreskin repeatedly peels back from and hides the tip with each stroke.</p><p>"See something else you like?" Derek asks arrogantly. The arrogance is more than earned.</p><p>Stiles can't get any words out, so he settles for a nod, his gaze still locked on Derek's cock and the way his full, hairy balls swing back and forth between his equally hairy thighs. Derek is every bit the Alpha, his erection approximately eight inches long—or maybe even nine, Stiles can't say for sure. All he knows is that it's <em>huge</em>, sticking out as thick as a beer can from a nest of unruly curls at the base. And it's uncut. All wonderful things that have him drooling. He wants to get that prodigious cock in his mouth, feel the heft of it, flick his tongue over the slit to taste Derek's pre-come. He'd bet all the money in his bank account that Derek tastes fantastic.</p><p>"You look like you're gonna eat me whole," Derek says with a laugh.</p><p>Stiles finds his voice again. "I'm tempted," he responds, right as his hole clenches on its own, reminding him of how empty he is. Seems he'll have to go without tasting Derek like that.</p><p>At least for now.</p><p>"You've gotta get that inside me, like, yesterday," Stiles pleads, leaning up on his elbows.</p><p>"You won't hear me saying no."</p><p>Derek releases his cock and moves his hand between Stiles' legs. Stiles feels him prodding at his hole with two fingers and tips his head back when he slides them both inside all the way, right up to the last knuckle.</p><p>"You're gonna feel amazing around my cock," Derek says quietly, watching his fingers disappear into Stiles' body.</p><p>"Get on with it, then."</p><p>Obliging him, Derek scissors his fingers apart and thrusts them in and out a few times. He glances them off of Stiles' prostate once, twice, but it's accidental instead of purposeful. Still, it feels awesome. Stiles flops down onto his back again and slots his hands beneath his knees, pulling his legs up and back to give Derek better access to his most intimate place. He gets a pleased growl and a third finger for his trouble.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Stiles cries eventually, when his need becomes too great to ignore. "I'm ready. Get that monster in me right the fuck now!"</p><p>Derek growls even louder. Stiles hopes none of Derek's coworkers are outside—or worse, his boss—because they're making so much noise that there'd be no way to misunderstand what's going on inside this room.</p><p>Withdrawing his fingers, Derek uses the slick on them to prepare his cock and leans over Stiles' body, one hand planted to the floor next to Stiles' head. He uses the other to aim the tip of his cock at Stiles' entrance and pushes inside, slowly but inexorably. The head pops past Stiles' rim, and then he fills the Omega up with inch after inch until Stiles feels like he's got Derek's dick in his throat.</p><p>He's never been so full, not even when he's made liberal use of his favourite dildo in the privacy of his bedroom back home. In fact, when Stiles cracks open eyes he doesn't remember closing and peers down at his own body, he finds that his belly is slightly distended.</p><p>He sucks in a shuddering breath and presses tentatively over the bulge. He can actually feel Derek's cock inside. "Whoa…"</p><p>For his part, Derek hovers over Stiles with his eyes clenched shut and his jaw gritted. He holds himself still as marble, waiting for Stiles to give him the all-clear to thrust. Stiles is grateful, but it's unnecessary. As much as he's unused to having a baseball bat stuffed up his ass, the burn isn't severe enough for him to need much time.</p><p>"You can move," he tells Derek, cupping his face in both hands. Derek's stubble scratches over his palms.</p><p>The Alpha blinks down at him, sweat beading on his brow. His arms shake on either side of Stiles' head. "You sure?"</p><p>"Yup. I want my 'happy ending' already," Stiles jokes, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Derek says with a shake of his head, but he takes the permission Stiles has granted him.</p><p>The first pull out isn't what Stiles expected. It's initially good, but when just the head of Derek's cock remains inside, he feels…empty, hollowed out. It's like he's bereft of meaning, unmoored without this gorgeous Alpha inside of him. He doesn't understand it, can't comprehend what it means. He can't even offer a guess, because that's the moment Derek thrusts back inside and gives him exactly what he was missing.</p><p>It doesn't matter, Stiles decides. It's right, and he resolves to simply enjoy the sensation of Derek moving inside of him, the sexy sight of him above him. His expression is just as entranced as Stiles feels, like he can't believe or fathom the reality of what it means to be inside of Stiles either.</p><p>Again, it makes no sense, but screw it.</p><p>"H-harder!" Stiles gasps after a well-aimed thrust has Derek hitting his prostate dead-on.</p><p>Derek complies, furrowing his brow as he thrusts faster, their skin slapping together. His weighty balls smack into Stiles every time.</p><p>Struck by the sudden need to be even closer, the Omega grabs Derek's head and drags him down, smashing their mouths together. Derek grunts in surprise but quickly recovers. He kisses Stiles with an overwhelming amount of passion, his tongue invading Stiles mouth. Stiles gets a thrill when, beneath the taste of Derek's mouth, he detects the taste of his own slick, sweet and sugary.</p><p>Clutching at Derek's shoulders, Stiles can do nothing but hold on for dear life as he's given the pounding of a lifetime. The prostate stimulation is nearly constant, his toes curling where his ankles are crossed above the small of Derek's back.</p><p>His dick is trapped between them, leaking profusely, a lake of pre-come forming on his flat but soft stomach—his distended stomach, he recalls. It wouldn't take much to get him off. Just a bit more stimulation is all he needs—and maybe, if Derek keeps giving it to him like this, Stiles could come untouched for the first time in his life. He's seen it in porn before, Omegas riding an Alpha's big dick until they orgasm with high, feminine moans, spraying the Alpha's torso with thin, useless seed.</p><p>God, Stiles wants to come so bad. He tears his mouth away from Derek's just to breathe. Without conscious thought, he tucks his face into Derek's neck instead, his lips ending up right above the spot he would bite if they were planning to mate. His teeth itch with the impulse, but he would never do that without getting Derek's explicit consent.</p><p>It's this impulse that has Stiles finally realising what it all means, why he felt the way he did when Derek first entered him.</p><p>But…it can't be.</p><p>True mates are so rare that they're almost nonexistent. Myths. Stiles has never met a pair of true mates in his life. But…it <em>does</em> happen.</p><p>He never thought he'd be one of the lucky few to have a true mate, but it seems irrefutable right now.</p><p>By some magnificent twist of fate, he belongs to Derek. And Derek belongs to him.</p><p>Oddly enough, it's this thought that has Stiles' orgasm washing over him. He muffles a shout in Derek's neck as he floods the space between their bodies with his come, his short nails digging into the meat of Derek's shoulders. He clamps down tight around the Alpha's cock, and this apparently brings the other man closer to his orgasm as well.</p><p>Derek's thrusts become wild and uncoordinated, pure animal instinct, chasing his own pleasure, and as Stiles comes down from his high, he registers the swelling at the base of Derek's cock. It makes it more difficult for the Alpha to fully sheathe himself in Stiles' body, but his thrusts are unremitting, forcing his growing knot past the Omega's rim. It stings a bit, but Stiles doesn't try to stop it.</p><p>"I— I didn't—" Derek gasps, staring down at Stiles in wonder. "I've never—"</p><p>Stiles guesses what he's trying to say. "It's okay," he soothes, coaxing him down so his face is in Stiles' neck this time. "Just let go."</p><p>Derek growls and grunts with each of his last few thrusts—and then, with his final one, he howls as his knot swells the rest of the way, tying them together. Stiles anticipates teeth ripping into the space between his neck and shoulder, a claiming bite, but like Stiles earlier, Derek maintains enough wherewithal not to do it. As nice as it sounds, making this official, they have to talk first.</p><p>As time passes and the two of them lie there, limbs intertwined, their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways, Stiles doesn't know if it's just his imagination, but he thinks he can feel Derek shooting inside of him, filling him up with his thick, potent come. If he were in heat, this would end with a baby in his belly, there's not a doubt in his mind. But, much like mating, that's a thought to pursue much, <em>much</em> later, so he lets it go.</p><p>For now, he stays where he is and revels in the afterglow.</p><p>He can't say what's going to happen next. There's no way people didn't hear Derek's howl, and he worries that this might end with Derek losing his job. He'd feel incredibly guilty if that were to happen.</p><p>"Stop thinking," Derek says into his neck, grinding his hips into Stiles' ass to push his knot even deeper.</p><p>"S-sorry. It's just…your job…"</p><p>"It'll be fine." Derek lifts his head and pecks Stiles on the lips. "They'll understand why we couldn't keep our hands off of each other when they find out we're true mates. And if they don't…I don't regret it."</p><p>"Okay," Stiles accepts, kissing Derek again.</p><p>For now, instead of getting hung up on his worries, Stiles focuses on the things he has to look forward to. Learning everything he can about the man on top of him, for one. Showing him off to everyone who will listen, for another. He can't wait to rub it in everyone's faces, to shout from the rooftops, "Hey! This is my mate! He's <em>mine</em>!"</p><p>Stiles still can't believe it.</p><p>What a strange turn of events.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems my newest obsession is referring to Derek's pecs as tits. I can't help myself and regret nothing.</p><p>To speak bluntly, my motivation to write has been waning for the past few weeks—thanks, depression, you bastard—so this PWP took a while to crank out. I got there in the end, though, and I'm happy with the results. It's been a couple months since I wrote A/B/O, and I figured it was time to get back to it. It's another obsession of mine, especially when there's heat sex involved. There was none of that this time, of course, but I think I made up for it by still including a lot of focus on how much slick Stiles produced. Let's be honest: if A/B/O were real, and you were an Omega faced with an Alpha like Derek, how many of you lovely readers would find yourselves in an ocean of your own making? I probably would—and again, I'd regret nothing. XD</p><p>Thank you to fallenidjit for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. :)</p><p>Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek's dad is still alive, and he, Derek and Stiles have a threesome.</p><p>
  <b>P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future updates go live. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>